


The Thaw

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets really cold. OH THE ANGST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thaw

**Justin's POV**

All the way home, I alternately cursed myself for going out in a storm, and silently thanked Brian for buying me this overpriced, gas-guzzling, bloated, gorgeous four wheel drive Land Rover.

The curses won when I got to the turn to our road.

The snowplows had cleared the main road, so even though the snow was still falling, it had so far been passable. Our road, on the other hand, apparently hadn't been plowed since morning.

I parked, got out, and stared at the snow drifts covering the street. It was barely a mile to the house. I got in the car and turned it on again, to let the heat warm me up before I got back out. I flipped open my cell and called Brian.

His voice was irritated when he answered. "Where the fuck are you?"

"At the foot of the road, but I can't get up there. Why the hell didn't they plow?"

Brian snorted. "I have no idea. I thought when you moved out to the land of estates for the idle rich, you were supposed to get a disproportionate share of vital public services."

"I'm just going to walk home. It's not that far."

"Go back into town, and go to the loft. It's more than a mile from where you are to the house. It's dark, it's snowing, and you're really short." I heard the refrigerator door slam.

I thought about it for a minute. The thought of turning around and going back to the loft to wait out a blizzard alone, no studio, and no Brian, was not particularly appealing. "I'm going to walk. I'll be fine. See you when I get home." I flipped my cell shut on whatever he was starting to say, and slipped it in my pocket.

I turned off the engine, fastened my jacket, grabbed my gloves, locked the car, and started home.

**Brian's POV**

There are times when the stubbornness of Justin Taylor is a thing of beauty. It helped him survive being thrown out by his father, bashed in the head, and living with me. I don't really know if he knows it, but it kept me alive once, too.

Then there are those times when the stubbornness of Justin Taylor makes me want to chain him to the bed – and not in a positive, life-affirming way.

When Justin hung up on me – let's call it what it was – I almost went out the door to meet him halfway so I could have a longer period of time to tell him exactly what I thought of his decision-making capabilities. Instead, I made sure the outside lights were on, turned the heat up a little, and poured myself a drink.

A big one.

Two hours later, I was long past the kind of comfort I could get from a fine bottle of aged whisky. I'd had heating pipes buried in our driveway, so it was clear, but it ended abruptly in a wall of snow where the road used to be. And the snow was still falling.

And his cell was rolling to voice mail. Either he left it in the car or accidentally turned it off.

I was standing at the window trying to get warm after my third trip down to the end of the driveway. I'd called all our neighbors, three of whom weren't home and two of whom hadn't seen Justin.

I was about to head out again, this time with a shovel, if I could find one in the garage or garden shed or wherever the people around here who needed shovels kept them, when I saw a figure come into the lighted area at the foot of the driveway.

I opened the front door and met him almost at the bottom. He was covered in snow and barely looked at me.

I put my arm over his shoulder and got him moving faster up the driveway. "I seriously think they mixed your SAT scores up with someone else's, Justin, because it's incomprehensible to me how you could have thought this was a good idea. As to your inability to operate a simple device such as a cell phone…"

"Dropped it."

"What?"

He shook his head, and sighed. "Can you just yell at me later?"

I dragged him in the front door.

**Justin's POV**

Brian hissed in my ear as he pulled my snow-covered jacket off and dropped it on the polished hardwood floor of the entryway. "This was SO much better than going to the loft."

My nose was running, and my ears were burning. I didn't know if I could actually form coherent words until my lips thawed, so I just buried my face in his shoulder and let him pull my scarf and sweater off and toss them down with the jacket. He yanked the gloves off my hands, and I shivered violently, my teeth chattering.

He dragged me upstairs and pushed me into the bathroom. I just stood there, still too cold and stiff to unfasten my own clothes. My jeans were soaked through, and I was dripping on the bathroom floor.

Brian rolled his eyes, and got me out of my shoes and wet jeans, and then pulled my shirt off over my head. I was shivering even harder then. I knew the house was warm, but I couldn't feel it. I walked into Brian again, and he wrapped his arms around me. He was still telling me what a twat I was, but I wasn't really listening. I just burrowed into him, and after a while, he shut up.

I followed him in the bedroom, and I crawled into the bed while he undressed. I was still shivering, even under the duvet. Brian slid in next to me, not letting any cold air sneak under the cover, and I nestled against his bare skin, feeling its heat like a brand on my cold flesh.

I pressed my mouth against his chest, feeling the dips and curves of his muscles against my slowly-warming lips. He had me in his arms, one leg thrown over me. I let the drowsy warmth wrap itself around me, and fell asleep.

**Brian's POV**

The little shit glued himself to me and fell asleep a few seconds after he stopped shivering. I lay there letting him suck my body warmth away, until finally the soft rhythm of his breathing soaked into my brain, and I fell asleep, too.

When I woke up, he was still asleep, his face on my chest. I'd rolled over onto my back, and he'd followed me, one leg lying over my hip and tucked down between my legs, his right arm around my waist.

I stretched, and then moved closer to him, making sure the duvet was still covering him. I tucked it more tightly around his neck, and kissed his hair.

Justin stirred against me, then, and opened his eyes. It took a second for them to focus, and I saw his lids start drifting closed again before they did. Then they flew open, and he smiled at me. "I'm warm."

I nodded. "I generously let you steal all my life energy."

He just kept smiling at me, and blinked slowly. "Thanks for not letting me die in the blizzard here in the wilderness, Rage."

I swatted his ass through the duvet. "Twat."

"You said that."

I snaked my hand under the duvet, and spanked him again. This time, it made a very satisfying sound, followed by his yelp. "Hey!"

"Just trying to thaw your frozen ass."

Justin laughed and rolled on top of me. The duvet slipped off his shoulders, and I tugged it up higher, then spread my legs and let him lie between them. My cock was pressed against his belly, and I felt it getting hard against him.

"Brian?"

"Hmmmm?" I was slowly humping myself against his stomach.

"I feel really cold, you know, deep inside."

I looked at his face, and he was grinning.

"That is the worst, cheesiest come-on I've ever heard."

"I'm very proud."

I sighed. "I suppose you want me to fuck you."

He nodded. "I think I need the healing power of your semen."

I rolled him over, and he wrapped his legs around my waist. "God, the things we superheroes have to put up with."

He put his hand on the side of my face, the other one lying curved behind my neck. His voice was soft. "Fuck me."

Well, if he put it like that.

I gently stroked a lubed finger against his crack, feeling him angle himself so it touched his hole. I made tiny circles at the opening, and then slipped it in as I felt it soften and open under my touch. He murmured, and I kissed him, letting my tongue trail gently along the edge of his lower lip.

He'd been lying about being cold inside. When I slid my cock inside him, he was as hot as he always was, hot and tight. I pressed deeper, and it felt even hotter. I rested my forehead against his, and then pulled out almost all the way. I thrust back in again, and he arched his throat and moaned.

**Justin's POV**

He stroked across my prostate with his cock, and I dug my heels into his back. His hand worked its way between us, and I felt his fingers stroking my nipple, then pinching it. I kissed his face and got my arms as tight around his neck as I could. He moved his hand down off my chest, needing both arms to hold his weight while he fucked me slowly.

Every muscle in his arms was trembling, and I let more of my weight pull him down, watching sweat break out on his skin, feeling the heat trapped between us. I was lifting up as much as he was thrusting forward, and his balls were hitting my ass every time he went into me. I kept begging him to fuck me, which made no sense, but my mind was so full of heat and sweat and skin, it's a wonder I could say anything at all.

My cock was crushed against his hard stomach, lubed by his sweat and my own pre-come. He changed the angle of his thrusts just a little, and sent a wave of pleasure shooting through me. One more thrust, and I gasped and jerked hard in his arms. My ass clamped tight on him, and he made a guttural moan in my ear. He dropped his weight to his elbows, his hands cupping the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair.

His come was shooting into me, pulsing hot and wet inside me. Every muscle in my body was rigid, and I was straining against him, shuddering with the last aching spasm of my orgasm.

I fell back on the pillow, my arms unlocking from behind his neck. He let his weight drop down on me, his hips on the mattress between my spread legs, which had fallen to the sides after I came.

He lay on top of me for a while, breathing hard. I stroked his hair, and after a minute, he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Warm now?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Brian sighed and slid up and to the side of me, pulling me into his arms. I sat up for a minute, and dragged the duvet up from the bottom of the bed, and settled it over us both.

"Brian?"

He kissed my hair, his voice sleepy. "Yeah?"

I wriggled against him. "I'm really hungry."

He just groaned. "Justin? You went out for groceries."

I looked at him. "Fuck. We're going to starve."

Brian laughed. "At least we'll be warm."


End file.
